The present invention relates to a position adjustment member of a sunshade, and particularly to one with which the sunshade can be steplessly adjusted in respect of the position, i.e. the sunshade can be adjusted to an appropriate position according to position of the sun at any time.
Sunshades with conventional position adjustment members have been devised. However, the conventional position adjustment members of sunshades can only adjust the sunshades to one of finite various positions. And, the conventional adjustment members can only move the shanks of the sunshade on a same plane; consequently, the sunshade has to be relocated on the ground after sun moves as time passes.
So, the conventional adjustment members of sunshades have disadvantages as follows.
1. They cannot always adjust the sunshade to the appropriate position relative to the sun. PA1 2. The sunshade has to be removed and relocated after the sun moves because the conventional adjustment member can only move the shank on a same plane. PA1 two connecting holders; the connecting holder being connected to a lower part and an upper part of a shank of the sunshade respectively; the connecting holders each having a nut fitted thereto; PA1 an adjustment part, including PA1 whereby the adjustment member can be bent in order for the sunshade to be adjusted to an appropriate position relative to the sun.